


Tuo per Sempre.

by DavyWer



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavyWer/pseuds/DavyWer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L’estate di otto anni prima Renly Baratheon e Loras Tyrell si erano incontrati per la prima volta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuo per Sempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Questo è il mio primo tentativo di scrivere una storia, scusate per gli errori, sicuramante numerosi. Spero che vi piaccia. Presto posterò la versione inglese. Grazie :)
> 
> This is my first attempt at writing a story, sorry for the mistakes, many for sure. I hope you enjoy it. Soon i will post the English version. thanks :)
> 
> \-----  
> Wrote for fun.Not sale or rent.

TUO PER SEMPRE.  
L’estate di otto anni prima Renly Baratheon e Loras Tyrell si erano incontrati per la prima volta.

  
Renly ricordava ancora quando suo padre gli si era avvicinato e gli aveva detto che un bambino della casa Tyrell, si sarebbe aggiunto alla loro famiglia. Renly aveva atteso quel giorno con impazienza, non vedeva l’ora di avere un compagno di giochi.

  
Tra lui e i suoi fratelli vi era troppa differenza d’età . Non avevano il tempo di giocare con lui, nonostante Robert, il maggiore, amasse portarlo con se nelle battute di caccia, pur sempre all’insaputa del padre.

  
Gli allenamenti militari e le riunioni strategiche alle quali i suoi fratelli partecipavano, non gli interessavano, almeno non ancora. Una cosa normale per un bambino di dieci anni.  
\-----------------  
Renly guardava dalla finestra della sua stanza il gruppo di cinque cavalieri che era arrivato.

  
Fu tuttavia la figura più piccola ad attirare maggiormente la sua attenzione. Cavalcava uno stupendo esemplare di stallone nero, la cui sella era finemente lavorata. Capì subito che si trattava di Loras Tyrell. Lo stendardo che uno dei cavalieri portava gli diede ragione.

  
In quello stesso momento, il giovane aveva alzato lo sguardo e gli stava sorridendo. Renly imbarazzato si era staccato velocemente dalla finestra, finendo per ruzzolare dal letto. Per fortuna non si era fatto nulla e nessuno lo aveva visto, aveva avuto un comportamento non adeguato ad un figlio di Lord.

  
Renly aveva raggiunto suo padre nella sala dove erano stati fatti accomodare i cavalieri e il giovane Tyrell. Lord Baratheon chiamò vicino a se il figlio e iniziò le presentazioni.

  
“Figlio ti presento il più giovane dei ragazzi Tyrell, avete un paio d’anni di differenza e da oggi in poi farà parte della nostra famiglia, suo padre l’ ha mandato da noi come segno della grande amicizia e del rispetto che lega le nostre due casate”.

  
Renly guardava quel giovane volto e ne studiava la bellezza. Capelli ricci e biondi gli arrivavano fino alle spalle, due grandi e allegri occhi verdi lo fissavano con curiosità e delle splendide labbra rosate erano curvate in un sorriso. Non vi erano dubbi che di lì a qualche anno, quello che ora era un bambino, sarebbe diventato un magnifico giovane uomo, uno di cui le donne si innamorano e per cui gli uomini provano invidia e gelosia.

  
“Piacere di conoscerti, io sono Renly Baratheon” e così dicendo aveva posto la mano destra verso di lui.

  
“ Io sono Loras Tyrell della casata Tyrell e sarò felice di essere tuo amico.” Loras aveva allungato la sua mano e stretta quella di lui. In quel momento un sorriso era apparso sul volto di Renly, illuminando i suoi occhi azzurri, e Loras aveva pensato che quel ragazzino, che a primo impatto gli era sembrato un po’ distante, in realtà era solo timido. Decise che gli sarebbe rimasto accanto fino a che l’altro lo avesse voluto.  
\----------------  
Era ancora estate quando i due ragazzi passarono dall’amicizia all’amore.

  
Loras amava guardare Renly leggere, la lettura era una passione che li univa. Passavano la maggior parte del tempo nel giardino che circondava le mura del castello. Renly leggeva e Loras sdraiato nell’ erba lo guardava, di tanto in tanto Renly commentava ad alta voce quello che aveva letto e Loras gli dava il suo parere.

  
Quando non era con il suo migliore amico, Loras si addestrava nell’ uso della spada e aveva raggiunto ottimi risultati, il maestro d’armi era fiero di lui e lo faceva allenare con i ragazzi più grandi . Qualche volta Renly andava ad assistere e Loras, sentendo il suo sguardo, era spronato a mostrarsi nel suo meglio.

  
Dopo che aveva battuto uno degli avversari, si girava sempre in direzione di Renly e gli sorrideva orgoglioso.

  
Renly adorava guardarlo mentre si allenava, il combattimento non lo aveva mai interessato, ma non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo da tutto ciò che Loras faceva.  
Era per lo stesso motivo, che quando si trovavano nella stessa stanza, se pur lontani, lui sapeva sempre dove fosse l’altro esattamente.

  
Il tempo della fanciullezza aveva fatto il suo corso e i due ragazzi erano entrati ormai da alcuni anni nella pubertà. Eppure nessuno dei due aveva ancora dormito con una donna.

Se per Renly, Loras dava la colpa alla timidezza per se stesso non usava la stessa scusa. Aveva da tempo capito di essere attratto dagli uomini e in particolare da uno di loro, il suo migliore amico.

  
Non aveva il coraggio di dichiarargli i suoi sentimenti e rischiare di perdere la loro amicizia, anche se soffriva tutte le volte che una ragazza si avvicinava a Renly e iniziava a flirtare con lui. Era in quei momenti che la sua gelosia rischiava di rivelare al mondo cosa davvero provava per lui e si sentiva male perché aveva paura che Renly l’avrebbe disprezzato e allontanato.

  
Era un pensiero che non poteva sopportare.

  
Aveva deciso di dimenticare quello che provava, di annientare quella parte di se che desiderava il suo migliore amico e dedicarsi alla ricerca di un nuovo interesse amoroso.  
\---------------  
Loras aveva notato il modo in cui Tirus, lo scudiero di Lord Baratheon, lo fissava ogni volta che lui gli passava accanto, era lo stesso sguardo che lui rivolgeva a Renly quando questi non sembrava accorgersene.

  
Era uno sguardo di lussuria, lo sguardo di un uomo che desiderava il corpo dell’ altro. Solo che per Loras non era solo sesso, lui amava Renly.

  
Tirus si trovava nella scuderia intento a spazzolare la criniera del cavallo del suo signore, quando si accorse che stava entrando Loras.

  
“Buongiorno Sir. Tyrell, posso aiutarvi?” i suoi occhi lo stavano squadrando e Loras si sentiva in imbarazzo, cosa aveva pensato, come poteva presentarsi così da quell’ uomo e buttarsi fra le sue braccia?!.

  
Era così giovane e inesperto e si sentiva profondamente a disagio, tutta la determinazione che aveva guidato i suoi passi fino a lì era scomparsa.

  
Per sua fortuna , Tirus non era né inesperto né timido. L’ uomo aveva notato come, alla sua domanda, il ragazzo era arrossito.

  
Fece qualche passo in avanti, fino a trovarglisi di fronte e di nuovo ripeté la stessa domanda. Loras alzò lo sguardo e rispose.

  
“Vorrei passare del tempo con voi….da soli” aveva usato tutto il coraggio possibile per formulare la sua risposta, e sperava che al suo interlocutore fosse risultata chiara come lo era stato nella sua testa.

  
Tirus non sapeva il motivo che aveva spinto il giovane ad andare da lui, ma certamente non si sarebbe lasciato sfuggire l’occasione. Aveva provato interesse per lui dal primo momento in cui l’aveva visto.

  
Lo vedeva sempre insieme al figlio minore del Lord e si era accorto di come lui guardava Renly.

  
Nel corso degli anni Loras era diventato ancora più bello e Tirus voleva quella bellezza, voleva quel corpo sotto di se. Voleva vedere quale faccia avrebbe fatto il giovane Tyrell sentando un uomo che lo penetrava per la prima volta.

  
Spinse il giovane contro la parete più vicina e gli tenne ferme le mani con le sue.

  
Loras tremava di paura e Tirus non riusciva a pensare più lucidamente. Non doveva dargli tempo di ripensare e decidere che lui non era l’uomo che voleva.

  
L’uomo strofinava il suo inguine contro quello del ragazzo. Loras poteva sentire l’erezione dell’altro che lo toccava e le labbra dell’uomo che si posavano con foga sul suo collo, lasciando gocce di saliva sulla pelle.

  
Era pietrificato e non sapeva cosa fare, era stato lui a volere tutto questo, ma adesso aveva paura, non gli piaceva il modo in cui quell’ uomo lo stava toccando.

  
“La vostra pelle è così delicata e morbida, alcune donne di sicuro ve la invidiano” . L’uomo liberò la mano destra e iniziò ad infilarla sotto la maglia del ragazzo, accarezzandogli il torace e fermandosi sul suo capezzolo destro massaggiandolo, per poi passare al sinistro e, dopo alcuni istanti, continuare la sua discesa verso il basso.

  
Loras era disgustato, con la mano libera cercava di fermarlo. L’altra mano era inutilizzabile, perché Tirus gli teneva stretto il polso, che iniziava a fargli male.

  
Tirus si fermò giusto un istante per guardarlo, il bel volto del giovane rigato da qualche lacrima. Loras poteva vedere la follia nei suoi occhi, ma non aveva il coraggio di chiamare aiuto, quello che l’uomo gli stava facendo era colpa sua, e ne avrebbe subito le conseguenze.

  
Lo stalliere avvicinò il volto rasato a quello imberbe del giovane per baciarlo. Loras girò la testa verso sinistra per evitarlo.

  
“Lascialo immediatamente o ti uccido.”  
\-------------------  
Renly aveva finito la lezione di storia con il suo maestro e non vedeva l’ora di assistere all’allenamento militare di Loras. Doveva ammettere che il suo amico era davvero bravo nell’uso della spada e qualche volta provava una certa invidia nei suoi confronti. Lui infatti non era certo così bravo e sperava di non dover mai testare quelle abilità su un vero campo di battaglia.

  
Era arrivato nel cortile dell’addestramento eppure non vi era traccia di Loras, il suo amico non sembrava essere lì. Questo gli fu confermato dal maestro d’armi.

  
Non riusciva a capire dove fosse andato, non era da lui saltare una lezione di spada.

  
Renly entrò nel castello e iniziò a domandare ai servi se avevano visto Loras, nessuno sapeva dove fosse, aveva quasi perso le speranze quando una serva gli si avvicinò.

  
“Padrone qualche minuto fa ho visto Sir. Tyrell andare verso la scuderia.. credo sia ancora lì “ Renly ringraziò la donna e uscì correndo dirigendosi verso lo stabile.

  
Quello che vide non appena superò la soglia, gli gelò il sangue. Istintivamente posò la mano destra sull’ elsa della spada.

  
“Un figlio di lord deve sempre girare armato…i nobili sono pieni di nemici” queste erano state le parole che suo padre gli aveva rivolto qualche anno prima. Ora Renly vedeva il suo più grande nemico.

  
“Lascialo immediatamente o ti uccido.” Renly non riusciva a controllare la sua ira, vedeva quell’uomo e il modo in cui stava toccando il suo Loras e l’unica cosa che riusciva a pensare erano i modi in cui l’avrebbe ucciso.

  
L’uomo non appena si accorse di Renly lasciò immediatamente il polso di Loras e si allontanò da lui, inginocchiandosi dinanzi al figlio del suo signore.

  
“Vi prego Lord non uccidetemi, non avrei mai toccato Sir Tyrell se lui non l’avesse voluto, vi pr—“

  
“Non voglio sentire altro dalla tua bocca, ti conviene non parlare se vuoi ancora avere una lingua”

  
Renly era furente, il suo sguardo si posò sul volto rigato dalla lacrime del suo amico. La mano che stringeva l’elsa della spada si stava arrossando, tanta era la forza che stava esercitando sull’oggetto.

  
“Renly ti prego lascialo andare, la colpa è mia… l’ho provocato sapendo quello che provava per me”. Renly non riusciva a credere a quelle parole , come poteva Loras volere che quell’uomo lo toccasse, e soprattutto se lo voleva perché piangeva?!

  
“Tirus è meglio che tu te ne vada, voglio che tu lasci questo luogo prima del tramonto, quando torno se ti troverò ancora qui ti ucciderò.” L’uomo non se lo fece ripetere due volte, montò in sella al suo cavallo e uscì al galoppo dalla scuderia senza voltarsi indietro.

  
Renly prese Loras per il polso sinistro e lo trascinò con se per la strada verso il castello. Loras non sapeva cosa dire, l’unica cosa che riusciva a fare era seguire l’amico e cercare di stare al suo passo.

  
Renly si fermò solo una volta oltrepassata la soglia della sua stanza da letto. Lasciò il polso di Loras, si diresse verso la porta e la chiuse a chiave.  
\-------------------  
Loras aveva desiderato tante volte di trovarsi nella stanza da letto del suo amico, ma di certo non in quelle condizioni, vedeva che Renly era arrabbiato. Il suo comportamento l’aveva deluso, Loras lo sapeva, l’amico non riusciva nemmeno a guardarlo in faccia.

  
“Mi dispiace Renly, se fosse entrato qualcun altro al posto tuo, avrei messo in imbarazzo la casata dei Baratheon.” Renly aveva alzato lo sguardo e lo fissava, la delusione aveva lasciato di nuovo il posto alla rabbia.

  
“E’ forse questo il tuo problema?!Pensi che il non essere visti da nessuno avrebbe cambiato le cose?! Dimmi Loras, se ti piaceva tanto quello che Tirus ti stava facendo, perché mai piangevi? DIMMELO” Renly prese un bicchiere dal tavolo vicino e lo lanciò nel camino acceso.

  
Loras sussultò, non l’aveva mai visto così furente. Aveva paura di parlare, non voleva sbagliare di nuovo le parole e costringere l’altro ad un nuovo attacco d’ira.

  
“Da quanto va avanti tutto questo?! Per quanti uomini hai aperto le gambe e ti sei messo sulle ginocchia?”

  
“Non ho mai—“ non fece in tempo a finire la frase che Renly lo prese e lo buttò con forza sul letto, la sua schiena poggiata sul materasso.

  
“Beh, dato che uno vale l’altro per te, credo che anche io oggi godrò del tuo corpo. Su Loras mostrami come un uomo può diventare una puttana”. Così dicendo Renly si tolse la maglia e si sbottonò i pantaloni, qualche istante dopo fece lo stesso per Loras.

  
Loras lo fissava incredulo, nonostante la durezza della sue parole Renly aveva gli occhi pieni di lacrime, fu allora che capì quanto era stato stupido.  
Delicatamente si alzò sui gomiti, ora i loro volti erano vicini. Con la mano destra asciugò le lacrime di Renly.

  
“Sono ancora vergine…” nel dire quella verità, era diventato rosso per l’imbarazzo, ma nulla l’avrebbe fermato dal dichiarare i suoi sentimenti, non ora che Renly aveva mostrato i suoi. “ ho desiderato sempre un solo uomo, ma pensavo che lui mi vedesse solo come un amico…quell’uomo sei tu Renly”.

  
Renly ascoltava attentamente le parole di Loras. Sentire che lui era ancora vergine gli aveva alleggerito il cuore, e sapere che l’uomo che amava era lui aveva portato le sue pulsazione pericolosamente in alto.  
\------------------------  
Il loro primo bacio fu dolce e inesperto, ma al terzo già iniziavano ad acquisire una certa padronanza. Le loro lingue si univano e separavano fino a formare i più complicati disegni geometrici.

  
Le loro labbra si separarono solo per consentire ai due giovani, di liberarsi dei vestiti che ancora portavano.

  
Renly costrinse dolcemente Loras sulla schiena, e iniziò a baciargli il torace, fino a posare le sue labbra intorno al capezzolo sinistro e a succhiarlo, facendo poi lo stesso con quello destro.

  
Loras non provava altro che piacere, il tocco di Renly lo faceva sentire amato, il modo in cui delicatamente lo accarezzava e baciava era completamente diverso da quello di Tirus. Renly lo amava.

  
La sua voce sembrava avere una vita propria. Ogni volta che lui lo toccava, Loras non riusciva a trattenere i gemiti di piacere.

  
L’erezione di Renly si poggiava dolcemente contro la sua, ogni volta che il giovane gli si avvicinava per baciarlo sulla bocca. Anche il giovane Baratheon emetteva suoni di piacere. Loras allungò la mano destra fino ad inserirla tra i loro toraci, richiudendola intorno ai loro peni.

  
Iniziò a muovere la mano su e giù, prima a ritmo lento poi sempre più veloce fino a che Renly si adeguò a quel movimento con le sue anche.

  
“Oh mio dio Loras…”

  
“Renly….ah”

  
Il primo a venire fu Renly e poco dopo Loras lo seguì.

  
Lo sperma si era sparso sui toraci dei giovani con un potente getto e aveva unito i loro fluidi.

  
Loras allungò le dita sul liquido e iniziò a giocarci. Un sorriso malizioso attraverso le labbra di Renly, che prese una della dita imbrattate di Loras in bocca e iniziò a leccarla.

  
Il bello dell’essere giovani è la resistenza che il corpo mostra nei giochi amorosi, resistenza che un ragazzo di sedici e uno di diciotto anni, possiedono per natura.

  
Renly passò le dita sulla sostanza bianca, poi dolcemente allargò le gambe di Loras fino a mostrare l’entrata segreta, che mai uomo aveva usato.

  
Delicatamente cominciò ad inserire una della dita bagnate all’interno del buco e con calma iniziò a spingerla sempre più in profondità. Loras stringeva i pugni sulle lenzuola, quello che provava era un dolce dolore.

  
“Sei così stretto..” ancora alcuni istanti e Renly decise che poteva provare ad inserire un secondo dito.

  
Dopo alcuni minuti, nei quali entrambi aveva riacquistato le proprie erezioni, Renly decise che le dita dovevano essere rimpiazzate dal suo pene.

  
L’unica cosa che Loras desiderava era sentire Renly dentro di se.

  
“Dimmi se ti faccio male..” Loras allargò le gambe ancora di più per facilitare a Renly l’entrata. All’iniziò sentì solo piacere e un calore intenso, ma man mano che Renly lo penetrava, anche un po’ di dolore iniziò a farsi strada nel suo corpo. Tuttavia Loras non voleva che si fermasse . Strinse le gambe intorno alla vita di Renly avvicinandolo a se.

  
Ora, Il pene dell’altro era completamente dentro di lui. Gli carezzava la prostata.

  
“Renly non ti fermare continua… si qui.. Oh mio dio ah” a quanto pare nel suo pellegrinare, il pene di Renly doveva aver trovato il punto di massimo piacere di Loras.

  
I loro corpi si muovevano all’unisono, la stanza era piena dei loro gemiti e dell’odore del sesso.

  
Due corpi nudi perfetti che si allontanavano e avvicinavano in completa armonia, senza mai separarsi. Le loro bocche unite, in un bacio passionale senza fine.

  
Stavolta il primo a venire fu Loras, seguito a ruota da Renly che lo riempì fino a colmarlo, del suo sperma. Loras sentiva il suo interno bagnato e appiccicoso, ed era sicuro che quella fosse la cosa più bella del mondo.

  
Dopo un ultimo movimento Renly sfilò il suo pene da dentro Loras e si adagiò sul materasso, sistemandosi poi sul suo fianco sinistro, così da trovarsi accanto a lui. Gli occhi dell’uno immersi in quelli dell’altro. Il primo a parlare fu il giovane Baratheon.

  
“Mai nessuno potrà vederti come ti ho visto io ora qui… giuramelo”

  
“Mai nessuno” Loras non trovava alcuna fatica nel prometterlo, lui non voleva altri che Renly. “Per sempre _mio_?”

  
“ _Tuo_ per sempre” neanche Renly trovava fatica in quella promessa. Dal primo giorno in cui si erano incontrati , il suo cuore aveva avuto spazio solo per _un amore._


End file.
